Fantastic Four
Fantastic Four is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Fantastic Four #558: 25 Jun 2008 Current Issue :Fantastic Four #559: 13 Aug 2008 Next Issue :Fantastic Four #560: 10 Sep 2008 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards' - WikiPedia *'The Invisible Woman/Susan "Sue" Storm Richards' - WikiPedia *'The Human Torch/Johnny Storm' - WikiPedia *'The Thing/Benjamin "Ben" Grimm' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies *'Doctor Doom/Victor von Doom' - WikiPedia Minor Characters *'Franklin Richards' - WikiPedia *'Valeria Richards/Valeria von Doom' - WikiPedia Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Fantastic Four #559 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Fantastic Four #558 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Essential Fantastic Four, vol. 6' - Collects #111-137 (in B&W). "From the Monster from the Lost Lagoon to the Overmind from beyond the stars, menaces from across time and space converge on Earth's most fabulous foursome! A space angel of death! Future warrior women! The horrors of the 1950s! Plus: Doctor Doom, Diablo and Dragon Man! Guest-starring the Inhumans!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078512697X *'Essential Fantastic Four, vol. 7' - Collects #138-159 plus Giant-Size Super-Stars #1, Giant-Size Fantastic Four #2-4 & Avengers #127 (in B&W). "Miracles, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, the end of time - when the world nears its end, the Fantastic Four's day has just begun! The world's greatest super-team faces enemies from the future, the past, the Earth's four corners and the Fifth Dimension! Doctor Doom, Annihilus, Ultron and the world-changing wedding that united Inhuman and mutant, FFer and Avenger! Guest-starring Namor the Sub-Mariner, the Silver Surfer, the Inhumans and more from the circle of friends of Marvel's foremost family! Plus: the first appearance of X-Factor's Madrox the Multiple Man!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130632 - (forthcoming, July 2008) *'Fantastic Four Visionaries: John Byrne, vol. 7' - Collects #285-286 & Annual #19, plus Avengers #268, Avengers Annual #14, and X-Factor #1 (first series). "The World's Greatest Super-Team joins Earth's Mightiest Heroes when the FF and Avengers converge in the midst of an alien civil war that changes the face of the entire Skrull Empire! Then both teams return to Earth, where the FF inadvertently resurrects one of Marvel mutantdom's mightiest!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127356 *'Fantastic Four Visionaries: John Byrne, vol. 8' - Collects #287-295. "John Byrne's FF endeavors end in era-transcending odysseys when the World's Greatest Super-Team ventures into the Negative Zone, a remade past and a future sculpted around the FF itself! Plus, the death, life and rebirth (not necessarily in that order) of Doctor Doom! Guest-starring Nick Fury, the Avengers and the Beyonder!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127364 *'Fantastic Four Visionaries: Walter Simonson, vol. 1' - Collects #334-341. "It's sensational Simonson storytelling for Marvel's First Family – starting when the FF's Congressional hearing is disrupted by dozens of vengence-seeking villains! After the famous foursome – plus Ms. Marvel – deal with the Capitol chaos, a time anomaly sends them to find the future's fate! But while Kang and Nebula take up their time, will the universe fall to Galactus? Guest-starring Thor, Iron Man and Death's Head!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127585 *'Fantastic Four Visionaries: Walter Simonson, vol. 2' - Collects #342-346. "It's the past, it's the future, it's an alternate Earth - when it's down to fighting cyborg dictators and displaced dinosaurs, who has time to figure out where they are?! It's another Simonson odyssey for the Fantastic Four and company, plus personal crises for the Human Torch and Ms. Marvel (Sharon Ventura)! Guest-starring Spider-Man and Rusty Collins of X-Factor/New Mutants fame!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131302 *'Fantastic Four: The New Fantastic Four' - Collects #544-550. "In the aftermath of Civil War comes 'Reconstruction,' the beginning of a stunning new era of fantastic adventure. The team has been rocked to its foundations by the controversial events of the last several months. Now Reed and Sue have announced their plans to take some time off to work out there marital problems, leaving Ben and Johnny to hold the fort. But they won't be doing it shorthanded. Two new members join the team and you won't believe who they are!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124837 *'Fantastic Four: The Beginning of the End' - Collects #525-526, 551-553. "The original Fantastic Four is together again, just in time to cross paths with a hero who has traveled twenty years into the past in a desperate attempt to save his future from Reed Richards, the madman who is about to change the face of the planet. Oh, and the hero who has come back to save the world? His name is Doctor Doom. Plus: Diablo's back - more dangerous than ever as the potion-toting terrorist declares alchemical warfare on the FF! Making matter worse, the World's Greatest Imaginauts are becoming more and more tired, irritable, delirious...sick! Coincidence...or part of Diablo's nightmarish plan?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078512554X Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 6' - Collects #51-60 & Annual #4. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785112669 *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 7' - Collects #61-71 & Annual #5. "Kicking off with the return of the infamous Sandman and the debut of Blastaar, the Living Bomb Burst, the Mr. Fantastic finds himself lost in the Negative Zone – and only Triton, the Inhuman, can save him! Next, it’s straight into another instant classic with the debut of the alien Kree adjudicator Ronan the Accuser, Kree Sentry 456 and that spaghetti-headed wonder, the Supreme Intelligence. Then, it’s mystery and intrigue a-plenty as the utopian scientists of the Enclave unleash the golden being known as “Him” (a.k.a. Adam Warlock) upon the world. And to take us out on a soaring note of nail-biting drama, just after the FF comes together under the announcement of Sue Richard’s pregnancy, the ever-lovin’, blue-eyed Thing tells his teammates to take a powder – leaving them to face the Mad Thinker and his Awesome Android alone! With guest-appearances by the Inhumans and the Silver Surfer, the first appearance of the one-and-only Psycho Man, pinups, and extras galore." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115846 *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 11' - Collects #105-116. "It all begins when Johnny Storm's ladylove, Crystal, must leave the polluted human world for the Inhumans' sanctuary, but within her lies the secret solution to freeing the Thing from his rocky prison. Then, as Benjamin Grimm emerges with the power to change into the Thing at will, Reed Richards must descend into the dark of the Negative Zone to face entropic Annihilus and the mysterious Janus, the Nega-Man. But what good is controlling your powers, when you're losing control of your mind? The Thing goes on a rampage and New York City better look out because it can only end in the biggest, the baddest, the best fist-pounding, building-toppling, earth-shaking slobbernocker in Marvel history! The ever-lovin', blue-eyed Thing goes toe-to-toe with the gamma-powered goliath, the Incredible Hulk, and only one will walk out alive. That's not all, though! Before the FF collect themselves, the all-powerful Over-Mind descends on the planet Earth - and you know it ain't gonna be good for real-estate values when the Watcher shows up, too. It's a menace so great that even the evil Doctor Doom joins forces with the FF." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130462 - (forthcoming, September 2008) *'Fantastic Four Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects #31-60 and Annual #2-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124039 *'Fantastic Four: The New Fantastic Four' - Collects #544-550. "In the aftermath of Civil War comes 'Reconstruction,' the beginning of a stunning new era of fantastic adventure. The team has been rocked to its foundations by the controversial events of the last several months. Now Reed and Sue have announced their plans to take some time off to work out there marital problems, leaving Ben and Johnny to hold the fort. But they won't be doing it shorthanded. Two new members join the team and you won't believe who they are!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128476 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Mark Millar. Artist: Bryan Hitch. Created by Stan Lee & Jack Kirby. Publishing History First published in 1961. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Essential Fantastic Four, vol. 7 TPB: 30 Jul 2008 :Fantastic Four #560: 10 Sep 2008 :Marvel Masterworks: The Fantastic Four Vol. 11 HC: 17 Sep 2008 :Fantastic Four #561: 08 Oct 2008 :Fantastic Four #562: 05 Nov 2008 :Fantastic Four #563: 26 Nov 2008 News & Features * 01 Aug 2008 - CCI: Bryan Hitch * 24 Jul 2008 - CCI: Bryan Hitch Q&A * 20 Apr 2008 - NYCC: Bryan Hitch Spotlight * 27 Mar 2008 - Mark Miller: One Man Event, I * 12 Feb 2008 - Mark Millar: Tripping the Light Fantastic * 27 Dec 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12651 Tom Beland talks ¡Fantastic Four: Isla De la Muerte!] * 04 Dec 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=138411 Tom Brevoort on FF: The Lost Adventure] * 12 Aug 2007 - WWC: McDuffie Welcomes Millar & Hitch to the Family * 11 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11567 WWC: Mark Millar is the New Fantastic Four-Man] * 11 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11566 WWC: Bryan Hitch-ing a Ride with the Fantastic Four] * 19 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006496 Pelletier's Fantastic Four] * 15 Jun 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10872 Fantastic Voyage: McDuffie Talks Fantastic Four] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Fantastic Four Category:Super-Hero